


Platonic Gal Pal Adventures TM

by Reynabot



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Humor, Tomb raider esque, dumb lesbians, repressing feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynabot/pseuds/Reynabot
Summary: It's been 8 years since the fated Missile Crisis and magic has returned to the world with a vengeance. The increase in magic has allowed previously extinct mythical creatures to be revived once again, bringing with them opportunities for research. Amanda joins Akko and Diana on their latest research expedition and new friends, terrifying monsters, dark secrets, and repressed emotions await the trio on this ridiculous adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I attempted to writing something more angsty and adventurous for once. Thank omaomae xD

Diana tightened her grip on the rough hazelwood, hugging closer to her broom as the harsh winds beat against her face, her blonde locks whipping around behind her. Narrowing her eyes she scanned the horizon for the dragons she knew roosted near the peaks of the mountain range they approached. She chanced a glance over her shoulder, checking that her companions were close. Those two had a penchant for being reckless after all and this was no time to be going off alone. 

A nasty gust of wind threatened her hold during her momentary lapse in concentration, rocking her closer to the tree line. Her foot skimmed through the leaves, kicking them up around her only to be stolen by the wind moments later. 

They were almost to the base of the mountain, but Diana knew they would never make it up to the peak against the wind. “Let’s land in the clearing!!!” She yelled over the wind. 

Akko scrunched up her face and squinted, leaves flying past her, only catching the tail end of Diana’s call. She was about to shout back when she saw Diana and Amanda flying down between the trees, Amanda waving her to follow. 

Touching down behind her friends Akko let out a breath of relief. She hunched over, gripping her knees as she took a few steadying breaths. Flying was still her favorite thing next to collecting Shiny Chariot merch, but even the enthusiastic witch had her limits. Her limit, in this case, was flying for an hour trying to keep up with the two witches from Luna Nova that put every other broom rider to shame.

Getting her breath under control, Akko stood back up and ran her fingers through her hair, combing out a few leaves. “Phew! Are we stopping here? We aren’t at the top of the mountains yet, that’s where we needed to go right?” She chuckled slightly. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

Diana shrunk her broom, leaning over to stowing it in her pack. “We’ll never make it up the mountains with winds this strong.” She flicked her hair out of her face, standing straight to scan across the small clearing. There was a thick forest around them with a steep incline in front, blocking their view of the encroaching mountain range. _It can’t be helped_ , Diana thought as her eyes flicked over to where Akko was recovering. “We can stay here for the night. This seems like a safe enough place to stop. I’ll set up the counter spells to ward off any unwanted intruders.” 

Amanda put away her broom, tossing her pack against the foot of a tree near their impromptu campsite. She raised her arms towards the sky, bending back and stretching out her stiff muscles. “Good plan, good plan.” She nodded dismissively, looking around for a good place to relax. 

Akko dumped her bag next to Amanda’s, turning to look between the two witches. Her attention was drawn to Diana, as the witch absentmindedly began pulling her hair into a ponytail. Biting her lip, Akko watched as the delicate skin of her neck and shoulders became exposed as Diana gathered up her locks. 

Akko cleared her throat, shaking her head as she averted her gaze. She cast her sights on the steep hill next to them, the trees thinning out the higher up it went. The low sun peaking through, illuminating the trees farther up. Her eyes brightened and she started jogging towards the base of the incline.

Diana tightened her ponytail and pulled out her wand, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes and prepared herself to cast. She let out her breath slowly, before pausing mid exhale to open her eyes as a thought crossed her mind. “We should ensure there are no nesting animals nearby. Amanda, could you scout out that rocky hill? Since we are so close to the mountain range, it could easily be occupied by any number of aggressive magical species.”

“Already on it Diana!” Akko called out happily over her shoulder. 

Diana’s head whipped around to search for Akko. “No, I really think-”

“Aw let her go Diana, I don’t have the energy for that right now.” Amanda said, cutting Diana off before she could finish. 

Diana frowned, her mouth still open with a protest on the tip of her tongue. 

“Don’t worry Diana! I won’t be long.” Akko called out as she started up the slope. 

Diana hesitated, pursing her lips and mulling something over as she turned to watch Akko’s retreating form. “Alright, but be careful Akko!” She called out as a second thought. 

“When have I not been careful?” Akko chuckled, half turning as she continued up and gave Diana a lopsided smile, a playful spark dancing in her eyes.

Diana huffed, placing a hand on her hip as she gave Akko That Look. The look with her eyebrows raised and eyes squinting, letting Akko know just how unamused she was. Or at least, how unamused she should be.

Akko's smile widened and she stuck out the tip of her tongue. A small giggle escaped her as she turned back and continued bounding up the slope. 

Diana rolled her eyes, a slight tugging at the corners of her mouth betraying her as she followed Akko with her eyes.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. Bringing her attention back to her wand, she concentrated on the flowing energy around her and began reciting incantations.

Amanda flopped down against a moss covered tree near Diana, leaning back with her hands behind her head. Spying a furry tail poke out from behind a rock she brought her wand out. “So how long’s that been goin’ on?” She asked lazily, as she was partially preoccupied with making a nut float just barely out of reach of the squirrel a few feet away from her. 

The tip of Diana’s wand glowed a subtle milky blue as the magic slowly flowed out, snaking its way around their small clearing. 

Diana’s eyes flicked to Amanda, still concentrating on the magic leaving her wand. The tugs at the corners of her mouth disappeared. “I don’t know what you are talking about. How long has what been going on?” She asked between spells. 

Amanda snorted, letting the nut drop to the forest floor as her concentration lapsed. The squirrel darted out, snatching up the nut and scurried away. “Oh come ooonnnn. It’s just me. How long have you and Akko been ‘secretly’ dating?” 

Diana sighed. She had a feeling she would be doing that a lot on this trip. “Akko and I are not in a relationship, Amanda.” 

Amanda rolled her eyes. “ _Alright_.” Looks like she abandoned her task for nothing. “Anyway, why did you want me to come along? You never invite me on your little ‘only-friends adventures’.” Amanda made air quotes to emphasize her point, even if Diana was pointedly ignoring her. 

“I’m starting to regret my decision.” Diana grumbled, before continuing to recite the long list of protection charms. 

Amanda let out a hearty chuckle. “Don’t get me wrong, I wanted to get off the grid for a while. Broom racing is a blast, but basking in the limelight has its drawbacks.” She leaned forward, picking at the moss at her feet. “Namely, my father always knows where I am and won’t stop houndin’ my ass to come back to the family business.” 

She flicked a piece of moss away and pulled her wand out, spinning it around a few times, watching as it twirled through the air. “When Akko said you needed another for your ‘platonic gal pal adventures’ I was all over that.” She threw another glance at Diana. “We’ve all been curious what you two get up to on these things.” 

Diana’s eyes flicked towards the sky as she took a deep breath, willing herself not to react as she paused her spellwork. “This area isn’t as well documented and I anticipate it will be much more dangerous than our previous expeditions.” She hesitated a moment, tapping her toe on the soil. “And after the… mishap recently, I am inclined to bring more help than usual.”

Amanda’s head shot forward, amusement written all over her face.“Oh yeah!” She nearly choked, snorting at the reference. “Akko told me about that. Didn’t she almost get eaten by a dragon?!”

Diana grimaced, hoping for more sensitivity around the subject of one of her more recent painful memories. That is quite the exaggeration… but our escape was too close for comfort, I will admit.” 

Amanda’s excitement died down, leaving just a slight smile behind.“So what? You want me to keep an eye out for Akko?” 

Diana threw her an indignant glare. “Akko is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But… yes. There is a very good chance we could run into another dragon out here…” Diana hesitated, chewing on her lip. “I just.. I want to be sure she doesn’t needlessly put herself in harm's way again.” 

Amanda studied Diana for a moment. The usually composed witch seemed tense and maybe a tad worried. She was staring off at nothing, frowning slightly and rolling her wand between her fingers. Amanda wasn’t used to seeing Diana let her worry seep through her barrier. Either Akko hadn't told her the whole story or something else was up that Diana wasn't letting on. 

“Alright.” She heaved herself off the ground, a light smirk replacing her thoughtful expression. “Anything for my love struck BFF.” 

Diana blinked, startled out of her thoughts. Realizing what Amanda said she lost the fight, rolling her eyes with a humph. “There is nothing going on between us. I care for my friend. That is all.”

Amanda snickered. “Tell that to your wandering eyes.”

Diana huffed and turned away, flicking a few loose strands of hair out of her face. “I finished enchanting our campsite.” She surveyed her handiwork. A dome of magic barely noticeable other than its shimmering light surrounded the clearing around them. She glanced at the receding sun. “Akko should have been back by now… I’m going to go check on her.”

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Amanda said, turning to squint into the forest. Deep within the darkness of the trees around them, something shifted in the shadows, catching her eye. A line appeared between her brows as she scrutinized the movement. 

“Nevertheless, I’d like to be on the safe side. I’ll be just a few minutes.”

Suddenly a sly smile made its way onto Amanda’s face, eyes flickering with recognition. “And I’ll just be here while you do that, minding my own business. Definitely not going out to look for something.”

She waited till Diana had started up the hill before slipping past the barrier herself. 

 

_______

 

The air around Akko seemed lighter, more crisp. The smell of the forest mixing with the open air as she climbed. The trees thinning out, leaving the oppressing atmosphere of the forest behind. A wide smile spread across her face as she appreciated the untouched nature thrumming with energy. 

This was her favorite part of going on these adventures with Diana. Not the fighting, or excitement, though that was certainly fun. But just taking a moment to _feel_ the magical energy that swirled around her. Feel it flow up from the ground through her boots. Feel it flow through her fingers as they brushed against the trees. Feel it in the air as she breathed, filling her lungs and very being with its energy with each breath. It never ceased to bring her back to the awe and wonder she had first experienced when watching Shiny Chariot perform all those years ago. 

She closed her eyes, tilting her head towards the sky, taking in a deep breath. Savoring the tingling sensation of magic surrounding her. 

Ever since the revival of magic nearly 8 years ago, magical energy had begun to seep back out into the world. So much had changed since then. The increase in magic allowed mythical beasts of old to make a resurgence since there was enough energy to sustain them. And this brought a vast untapped wealth of knowledge just waiting to be discovered. 

Akko chuckled slightly, remembering how excited Diana had looked when they first discovered a magical plant that hadn’t been seen in centuries. _These magical entities could allow previously unattainable medical potions and remedies to be created once again_. 

Or, at least, that’s what Diana had begun spouting excitedly as she ran around grabbing thick, yellowed texts from shelves and pilling them up on a table. Diana had dove head first into her research, kicking off an enthusiastic start to their of their adventures together. 

Their first adventure had been one of her favorites. It was right after the success of her first magic show. She had been on cloud nine, adrenaline still pumping through her as she danced and twirled around her dressing room. She could practically hear everyone gushing over how amazing she had been. 

And of course, awed by her incredible display of magical prowess, Diana had practically begged her to accompany her on a research trip right then and there. 

She giggled, remembering how she had imagined herself as a brave knight leading a fair princess through the dangerous woods in search of some new magical creature.

Although, that had been far from what actually ended up happening- 

Akko’s eyes snapped open, a muffled noise cutting off her thoughts as it caught her attention. Her eyebrows knit together as she tried to process the noise, straining her ears. Was it a giant man-eating dragon, lying in wait to gobble her up?

Akko shook the thought from her head, grimacing. _No, a giant man-eating dragon would definitely not wait for its meal to come to it_ , she thought ruefully. Her arm still ached at the memory of a certain trip with Diana. Dragon’s jaws snapping shut, just barely missing, teeth grazing her skin. She shuddered and rubbed her arm. 

A few pebbles and some rubble slid down, coming to a rest at her feet as another noise cut through the air. It was noticeably louder this time, something between a hiss and a whimper. 

Now that didn’t sound like a dangerous monster. That sounded more like an animal in pain. Akko let go of her arm and crouched, slowly inching forward. 

Diana had said to be careful, but whatever was making those noises wasn’t dangerous. Plus, there was no harm in doing a little investigating.

Heading in the direction of the noise, Akko squinted, searching for signs of the source of the noise. 

Another strained cry rang out, accompanied by a few rocks rolling down the slope on the path to her right. A fist sized rock bounced past her, covered in red, leaving a sloppy trail behind it. Akko kneeled down and lightly wiped at the red liquid with two fingers. Blood. 

She stood up quickly, whatever was making those noises was hurt. She took a step before pausing. The creature would be scared and defensive, she couldn’t just charge at it like usual. Akko glanced back down at the blood on her hand before nodding to herself. 

Slowly and carefully Akko followed the path towards the top of the ridge. Splotches of red were scattered about haphazardly. Sometimes splashed across the ground, sometimes smeared across a rock at head height, seemingly no pattern controlling where the blood would fall. 

Rounding a corner, a huge bird like beast covered in feathers came into view. Akko ducked behind a tree, poking her head out to watch it intently, looking for an opportunity to approach. 

As Akko studied the creature she realized it wasn’t completely covered in feathers. The creature had large blue and white wings and a head that resembled an eagle’s. But its lower body, it looked more like a horse than any bird Akko had ever seen. 

Akko racked her brain, she could have sworn Diana had mentioned something like this before. A Griffin maybe? 

She peered closer, trying to find the source of all the blood, which was hard when the red mess was smeared all over the ground and across its feathers. The ‘Maybe Griffin’ was hiding behind its wing, its head reaching inside every once in a while. 

Suddenly it jerked its head back with another cry, flailing its wings to try and steady itself, exposing a nasty gash across its back leg. 

Three deep claw marks marred the beasts otherwise pristine skin. The wound was puffy and red, dark red still oozing out.

_If that wound isn’t treated it could get infected, or even cause the ‘Maybe Griffin’ to bleed out!_

Akko rushed forward, forgetting her plan to be cautious. The unexpected movement startled the beast and it let out a strangled screech, scrambling up onto its legs 

“AHH! I’m sorry for startling you!” Akko skidded to a halt, bowing deeply, hair falling down around her face. “I just want to help you!” 

The beast paused its struggling, pulling its injured leg in defensively as it squinted at her.

She lifted her head up slightly, still bowing. “I’ve never met a Griffin befor-”

The ‘Definitely Not A Griffin I’m Sorry Ok’s head arched back, wings straining to spread out wide as it screeched at her. 

Akko scrambled back, barely avoiding a wing as it swiped over her head. “Alright, Alright! I’m sorry! Not a Griffin!!” 

The ‘Not Griffin’ snorted, flicking its tail in irritation; but settled down nonetheless, partially folding its wings, one still held at an odd angle so as to not touch its leg.

Akko let out a breath, studying the beast. The creature eyed her before returning to ‘caring’ for its wound.

It did seem less defensive, she thought, maybe she was getting through to it. Akko inched closer. “Sooo… If you’re not a Griffin what are you?”

If the creature had eyebrows it would have been raising them, casting an incredulous look at her from over its wing. 

“Oh wait! You’re the other one!” She flashed a bright smile at the beast. “A Hippogryph right?! I’ll call you Hip!”

The Hippogryph blinked slowly at her before ‘Humphing’ and ducking back under its wing. 

Akko giggled, taking another step closer. “Aww don’t be like that, Hip. You know…” another step, “I have a friend who's a lot like you.” She knelt down, tucking her legs behind her as she sat. “Who doesn’t like to admit when they need help.” 

Hip kept its head pointedly hidden, still covering its injury with its wing. 

Seeing as it hadn't moved away or freaked out again Akko took that as encouragement, scooting a bit closer, ignoring the blood getting all over her jeans. “She’s so stubborn. And lately, I feel like things have been even more distant between us.” 

The Hippogryph flashed a glance at her, shifting its body slightly to ease the weight off its injured leg. 

“But just like with her, I am going to sit here until you let me help you. I don’t care if you think you can do it by yourself.” 

The beast lifted its head out from under its wing, holding her fierce stare. 

Akko continued to hold its gaze, as she talked. “I’m not as oblivious as I used to be, I know she’s hurting, but sometimes you can’t just charge in.” She looked off, a wistful smile on her face. “Even if that would make everything easier.” 

Akko gently touched the tips of the Hippogryph’s feathers. The rich blue feathers stuck together in clumps, blood smeared across haphazardly. “I feel like being happy and pretending I don’t notice makes her the most comfortable, she closes off more whenever I pry.” 

Hip cocked its head, slowly raising its wing to reveal its back leg. 

Akko gave it a small knowing smile and sat up on her knees. She leaned over the wound, careful not to touch anything as she inspected it. “She’s been really focused on her research lately. I hope whatever this trip is for is what she’s been looking for. I just want her to be happy.” 

Akko pulled out her wand. “Hang on for a moment. She taught me a spell for something like this, but it’ll take a while.” She steeled herself, taking in a deep breath. “ **Leigheas**.” The tip of her wand glowed a light blue as she held it over the deep gashes. 

Akko shifted, getting a little more comfortable as she watched the faint light drip down onto the wound. She reached up with her free hand, gently stroking her new friend absentmindedly. 

“Ya know, for the longest time I didn’t realize how important she was to me.” The flowing light crept along the first gash, coating the edges and soaking into it. “She went from my rival to a friend and someone I admired.” 

The magic light seemed to be taking some of the pain away as it seeped into Hip’s leg, a small sigh escaped its beak as it slumped down slightly, giving Akko more room to pet the Hippogryph’s head.

“We were so close in our last years at school. She even helped set me up with a producer to start doing shows after we graduated. But being away from her hurt so much.” She looked up at Hip. “You know, that hurt deep down in your chest, that ache that just won’t go away?” 

She shook her head, focusing back on the magic surrounding the beast’s leg. “I missed my friends, but with Diana… it was like something in my chest was missing.” 

Hip snorted, blowing her bangs back. She looked up incredulously, only to find it giving her a playful look. “Looks like you’re feeling a little better.” She grumbled to herself, rolling her eyes. “Well, I finally convinced her to let me come on a trip with her. Mostly so I could be with her, heh.” She chuckled softly, rubbing the back of her neck. 

The light of Akko’s magic was slowly fading, leaving behind, still tender, but nearly healed skin. “Diana means the world to me, I’d do anything and everything to help her.” 

As the last of the light faded she sat back, admiring her handiwork. She had really gotten good, hadn’t she! Maybe Diana would have been able to fully heal the wound, but she had done a mighty fine job if she said so herself. 

She gave Hip a wide smile, brushing off some dirt and standing up. “You have someone who cares about you too, don’t you Hip? They would want you safe, even if you had to get help, wouldn’t they?” She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Hip snorted and flicked her with the corner of its wing. 

Akko laughed, shooing the beast’s feathers away from her face. “Ahaha, yeah yeah. Now you better get home before someone starts worrying about you.” She gave the beast a playful wink and took a step back to give it more room. 

Hesitantly, Hip stood. Gingerly placing weight on its front leg. Glancing at her uncertainty as it did. 

Akko nodded encouragingly, balling up her fists eagerly and holding them close to her chest. "That's it! You got it!" 

The beast took a few experimental steps forward. It glanced back at Akko again, who was nodding vigorously, on her toes and leaning forward in anticipation. 

Slowly Hip unfurled its wings, crouching down slightly as it readied to take off. Without much warning the beast leaped forward off the ledge, wings beating hard, stirring up the dirt and rubble around Akko. 

Akko threw up her hands to block the wind and debris from hitting her face, watching as the beast flew off. “Yeah!” She jumped up and waved after it excitedly. She watched her new friend grow smaller in the sky, her heart soaring as high as the Hippogryph was flying. If only all her problems could be solved with magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amanda discovers a playful resident of the forest and Diana is worried over Akko (as usual).

Amanda picked her way through the overgrown trees, stepping over large roots and jagged rocks that covered the forest floor. She narrowed her eyes, trying to adjust to the dark. For a brief moment, a silhouette presented itself to her in the remaining sunlight that filtered through the thick foliage. She saw the shadow dart behind a tree. Smiling to herself, she followed the retreating figure into the unknown. 

The shifting darkness and thick undergrowth prevented continuous sight of the mysterious figure, but just when Amanda would think she lost them they would reappear at the edge of her vision. They peeked out from behind a tree before darting behind a new one, playing a game of cat and mouse with her. 

Carefully placing her feet so as to minimize the noise she made, she quietly inched around a large gnarled tree she last saw the shadow slip behind, hoping to finally catch the figure unawares. But all her sneaky effort was rewarded with was more empty forest. Frowning slightly, she slowly crept forward. A gentle breeze carried the sound of a windchime towards her. _No, it isn’t quite a windchime, she thought to herself. It’s more like a light, airy tinkling_. 

Amanda stepped past the last tree out into a small clearing, the remaining sunshine of the day raining down upon the glade. A tall, proud Ash tree stood in the middle of the open area, calling to her.

As she stared, a figure (the figure?) stepped through the side of the Ash, the very bark of the tree pulling away with it. But the action was so smooth, as if they were passing through a sheet of water, ripples rolling across the surface of the tree. 

A woman who looked about her age emerged from the tree. An aura of raw energy emanated off of her. Amanda let out a whistle, slowly eyeing her as she unconsciously drew closer to the mysterious Dryad. 

Her skin was a soft, light green and her hair had, what Amanda could only describe as, a leafy quality to it. Bark covered her feet and legs up to her mid thighs like boots, and leaves and flowers were woven together into a dress. A belt made of intertwining branches was cinching it at her waist, accentuating her hourglass figure.

The Dryad gave her a playful smile, hand running down the side of the Ash lightly. “I didn’t know there were any witches in my forest.” Her words rolled off her tongue as her lips curled up in amusement at her new visitor. 

“And I didn't know there were any Dryads in this forest.” Amanda chuckled. Her worry that this little excursion with the Duo of Denial would end up more dull than she had planned was quickly evaporating with each step toward the enticing wood nymph. 

The Dryad’s eyes slowly dragged down Amanda’s body, taking in the witch’s lean, fit physique. “There's a lot about this forest you don't know.” She stepped away from the safety of her tree, closing the distance between her and the stranger she had lured in. 

“Oh is that so?” Amanda wiggled her eyebrows with a playful smile as she leaned forward. “And I'm not just any witch, I’ll have you know. I'm one if the 9 New Witches!” 

The Dryad cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? 9 New Witches? Is that a spin on the 9 Old Witches? It has been many years since their magic faded after all. If that is true then you must be very powerful!”

Amanda winked. “You have no idea. We’re the ones that brought magic back. I'm also the reigning champion of the Bristol Broom Race. So you could say I'm something of a celebrity.”

“Brought back magic and a Champion? How impressive. You are quite the catch.” The Dryad drew out her words, lightly dragging her fingers up Amanda’s arm. “I’m Meliae by the way.” She giggled again, the light tinkling floating in the air around Amanda, circling and wrapping its way around her mind. 

Amanda gave her a lopsided grin. “You can call me Amanda.”

Meliae leaned in, her hand lightly resting on Amanda’s shoulder as her lips grazing her ear. “Amanda? Such a lovely name. Why don’t you stay with me for a spell?” 

Amanda's eyes glazed over, the warm comforting feeling in her mind growing stronger. “This trip could certainly use some spicing up.”

“I’m glad.” Meliae said as she slowly pulled away, she took Amanda’s hand, giving it a light tug as she took a step back. “You must be thirsty, I have just the thing for you.”

Amanda let Meliae lead her forward. “Oh-ho, I am feeling parched.”

Meliae gave her a small smile, something twinkling in her eye that Amanda didn’t have the mental capacity to decipher at the moment. “One sip and you’ll see the true wonders of this forest. You won’t want to leave.”

Amanda stopped in her tracks, unintentionally jerking the Dryad’s arm. “Wait, why wouldn’t I want to leave? This place is cool and all but why would I want to stay cooped up here when I can explore the world?”

Caught off guard, the smile slipped from Meliae’s face, momentarily replaced with a slight crease in her brow. “Why would you stay cooped up? Why would you leave?? What could the harsh world outside my beloved forest possibly have to offer?” 

The fuzzy feeling gripping Amanda’s brain thinned as an indignant wave washed over her. “There’s loads to see and do! Why, I’m going on a dangerous adventure into those mountains nearby tomorrow!”

Trying to salvage her earlier composure, Meliae quirked an eyebrow at Amanda inquisitively. “And what is the allure of exploring some baren mountain top when my thriving forest is right here?”

“Well Diana’s looking for some magical item or another, but I’m in it for the thrill of it. Haven’t you ever just gone on a dangerous adventure for the hell of it?” Amanda dropped the wood nymphs hand so she could gesture vaguely.

“Humph.” Meliae put her now empty hands on her hips. “Why don't you take me with you on your 'dangerous’ adventure then?”

Amanda paused, hands in mid air. “Huh, ya know, that could be way more entertaining than dealing with those two alone…” She trailed off as she thought it over, her mind finally clear. 

Meliae gave her a smug smile. “Then it’s settled. You can attempt to show me the wonders outside my forest. However, if you show me nothing of note, you have to drink the Water of Brokilon and stay with me.”

“Ha!” Amanda belted out a laugh, “You’re funny if you think I can’t show you something truly amazing. You got yourself a deal.” She grabbed the Dryad’s hand to seal the deal. The pair stared each other down as they shook hands. 

A smirk slowly snuck it’s way across Amanda’s face as they stood, hands still locked. “But, why don’t I show you something I learned outside this forest right now.” 

The nymph chuckled as Amanda gave her a sly wink.

_____________

Diana made her way up the slope, keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of her MIA friend. She hadn’t heard any noises that would indicate Akko had run across any beasts, and if she had gotten in any real trouble she would have sent up a flare. 

_What could that damn girl be up to?_

It wasn’t as if Diana didn’t trust her. Akko had become a very capable witch, putting on incredible shows and fighting monstrous creatures at her side for years now. 

But she did have the tendency to… get involved in things she should not. 

Something caught Diana’s attention just up the path. Quickening her pace, she came up to a red splotch on a rock. It glistened in the sun, still slightly wet. 

Blood. 

There was blood. A trail of it by the looks of it. 

Diana’s steps faltered as her eyes hesitantly followed the trail of drying blood, fearing the worst. It could be Akko's blood, this wouldn't be the first time. Neither of them were strangers to danger. 

But all their years of experience never eased her worry. Akko always dove headlong into danger; often literally. Trusting Diana to catch, save, or cover for her. Except Diana couldn't be there for her all the time. She couldn't… be there for her forever. 

She picked up her pace, running up the path, barely avoiding tripping over the rough ground.

A chill ran through Diana, her eyes falling onto the horrific sight before her; Akko cowering under the wings of a wild Hippogryph, her hands and legs smeared with blood. 

She jolted forward, heartbeat thundering in her ears. Reaching for her wand. Too slow. She was going too slow. She had to do something. 

She couldn't let Akko… 

She had to…

Laughter cut through the air. Shattering the spell that had gripped her heart. 

Akko was laughing? And… petting the Hippogryph? 

Looking closer, Diana saw Akko’s wand out, a faint blue glowing around the leg of the wild beast. 

Akko wiped her hands on her pant leg, blood and dirt staining the already worn jeans. The blood wasn’t Akko’s, she was ok. And her movement was so casual, even in the presence of such a powerful beast. 

Diana let out her breath in a short, shallow burst of disbelief. How?

She shook her head, a slight smile ghosting her lips. No. It didn't matter how. Akko just had a way with creatures. A way with people. No matter how annoying or overly enthusiastic she would be, they always fell in love with her some way or another. 

Diana slumped slightly against a tree just off the path, its bark rough on her shoulder even through her shirt, taking a long steadying breath before chuckling to herself in relief. She should have known. Akko wasn't as helpless as she once was. 

Which was good, it would make everything easier.

She watched Akko tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned in while talking to the beast, stroking its head soothingly. The rays of the setting sun lit the pair in a warm orange glow. Akko’s expression was compassionate and earnest. The kind of look Diana loved the most about her friend. 

Something stirred in her. If life was different... If it was as simple as it had been back in her school years, before she knew what she knew now. If she could only allow herself to be selfish. 

Diana let out a sigh and shook her head. It was no use falling down that rabbit hole. She had made peace with her decision. She couldn't allow Akko to go through the same pain she had once suffered. Even these trips together were too much. This would be the last one if the impossible wasn’t achieved. The last time she let herself indulge in Akko's warm presence. The odds that they could find what she searched for, and that it could be a key she desperately sought were so slim. She couldn't let herself hope. 

Up ahead Akko stood and brushed the dirt off her knees, giving the Hippogryph an encouraging smile. The Hippogryph hesitated, slowly rising and gently putting pressure on its front leg. 

"That's it! You got it!" Akko yelled, her voice carrying over to Diana. 

After a few cautious steps the Hippogryph pushed off, taking into the air. It’s enormous, powerful wings beating hard and kicking up dirt. 

The wind swirled around Akko, causing her stumble back a step as she covered her eyes.

Diana pushed off the tree, walking up beside Akko as the wind settled down. "What have I said about avoiding the creatures of the forest?" Diana asked, a slight twinkle in her eye, the corners of her mouth twitching. 

"ACK!" Akko jumped with a start, a shudder passing through her whole body. "Gah, Diana! Don't sneak up on me like that!" 

Diana covered her mouth as she giggled. “My apologies.” She watched the Hippogryph grow smaller as it soared higher into the mountains. “You never fail to surprise me, Akko. To be able to not only gain the trust of such a proud beast so quickly, but have it allow you to heal it. That is truly impressive.” 

Akko’s gaze shifted to the side. She scratched her cheek, feeling them tinge with warmth. From all the Hippogryph excitement, of course. “Thanks, Diana.”

Diana studied Akko fondly. The light blush Akko wore was only accentuated by the golden glow of the setting sun. Akko held her heart on her sleeve, it was too big to fit in her chest after all. She would help anyone, friend, enemy, and rival alike. “I only state facts. Now let’s get you cleaned up and back to camp.”

Akko blinked, glancing down at her clothes. Blood and dirt decorated her legs, a bloody handprint was smeared across her thigh, her knees were scuffed, and a there was a tear in her sleeve. 

“Eh heh. Oops.”

_____________

Once Akko was in acceptable shape, the two made their way back to the clearing where Amanda was supposedly waiting for them.

The trip back was quieter than normal. Usually, Diana would be going over the logistics of their current quest, or dangers to watch out for. But she was silent, seemingly lost in thought. 

That seemed to be the case more and more often lately. Something was different now. As if there had been a shift in their relationship. Diana wasn’t letting her in as much. 

After all that time slowly breaking down Diana’s barriers, it felt like she was practically back to the beginning! Well, maybe not the _beginning_. Diana still laughed at her jokes, even if she tried to hide it. 

She still let Akko in when she smiled. And if that was true, Akko just needed to make her laugh a whole lot more. 

Spotting a cluster of rocks Akko dashed ahead, the sudden movement rousing Diana from her thoughts. 

Akko scrambled up the rock pile, which was higher than her head, as Diana drew close. “Hey, Diana look!” She struck a pose, head held high and to the side, arms flexing above her. “I’ve conquered this mighty mountain! Nothing can withstand my might!” She snickered and snuck a few glances at Diana while trying to maintain her aura of grandiose.

Diana raised an eyebrow. But she couldn’t hold out for long, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a snort behind her hand as her mask broke. “Well, you certainly are standing on a large rock.” 

Akko giggled, dropping her pose as her shoulders shook. 

“Yeah, those other rocks better watch out. They don’t know what’s comin’ for them.” She knelt down at the edge and pushed off, one hand steadying her as she slid down the rock face. Her feet landed on the uneven ground and she staggered, momentum carrying her forward.

Diana stepped close, catching the flailing girl in her arms. Her senses filled with the familiar scent of Akko, mixed with the faint lingering tinge of blood, sweat, and dirt. The smell of countless adventures the two had shared. 

Diana could feel the solid weight of Akko pressed against her chest, her friend shaking with laughter as she clutched onto her savor. “Thanks for the catch, Diana.” 

Diana chuckled and her gaze softened, taking in the sight of Akko giggling in her arms. Akko’s bangs fell into her eyes, her nose crinkled as she laughed and her smile seemed to take up the world. Diana could watch her forever. They were so close their breaths intermingled as Akko’s laughter calmed down. 

As she tried to catch her breath she was left looking into Diana’s eyes. The soft adoring gaze that they held for her. 

She was wrong before. The unbridled energy that filled the Earth wasn't her favorite part of these adventures with Diana. The small moments like these were. She held them close to her heart. The times that Diana let her in. 

Staring at each other as if there was no one else in the world. The warmth of the setting sun. The fresh air that surrounded them, brimming with energy. All of it combining in the atmosphere around them. 

Akko’s laughter had died down, but she couldn't catch her breath. Her favorite place to be, with her favorite person. She felt so much love and affection radiating off of Diana. Felt it in the look she gave her, the hands that wrapped around her, the lips that were curved ever so slightly. 

And her lips. Diana’s pristine lips. The ones that reprimanded and encouraged her. The ones that taunted her with their softness. 

She looked back into Diana’s eyes, but there was something else behind them, hiding in the depths. Something she just couldn’t put her finger on. 

Diana cleared her throat, stepping back as she let Akko go. “I’m sure Amanda is waiting for us so we can eat. We should be on our way.” Biting her lip she turned away, walking back down the path.

Akko blinked, before clearing her head with a shake. “Oh. Right.” She urged her feet to move, stumbling forward as she caught up with Diana. “So, did you finish setting up camp?”

“Hmm? Oh, I finished the protective enchantments. We can set up for dinner when we get back.” 

“Eehh~?” A smug grin snuck its way onto Akko’s face. If silly jokes didn’t work, teasing could always do the trick. She leaned forward as she walked, hands clasped behind her back. “And what made you come early to look for me? Did you miss me that much?”

“Wha-! No!” Diana cried a little too fast, a slight heat creeping up her neck. 

Akko’s grin grew wider as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

Diana closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before sighing heavily. She pushed the feelings down. She couldn’t do this, not now. “Well can you blame me, Akko? I was worried you might have gotten into trouble. You’re so reckless sometimes.”

“Hey!” Akko cried indignantly, her face dropping into a pout. “Diana we’ve been doing this for ages! You know I can handle myself! Humph. Don’t you trust me anymore?” 

Diana rolled her eyes. “Of course I trust you, Akko.” 

“Is this about last time? We talked about this!” 

Diana frowned, her steps hesitating for only a moment. “Yes. We did. But I’m not always going to be around to protect you if something goes wrong. You need to learn to control your impulses.”

Akko crossed her arms, “Wha-! Hey! I was the one protecting you with those oh-so-terrible impulses!” 

“Akko! You almost died because of it!!” Diana snapped, the cracks in her facade finally broken.

“I couldn’t just let you get eaten!” Akko groaned, throwing her hands up. 

“That is beside the matter, Akko.” Diana clenched her jaw, willing herself to get her emotions back under control. They couldn’t do this now. They had already come to an agreement. And she wouldn’t have to worry about Akko putting herself in danger for much longer, for better or worse. 

Akko rolled her eyes. “Oh, so you would’ve rather I just let that dragon rip your head off and done nothing?”

“Yes.” Diana responded bluntly. They didn’t have time to rehash this argument again. 

“Wha-” Akko froze, a chill running through her as her steps halting abruptly. She stared at Diana in horror as the magnitude of her words hit her like a punch to the gut. That single word, thrown out so casually, playing over and over in Akko’s mind. 

“What the hell, Diana.”

“Akko!-”

“Diana,” Akko said, cutting her off. “don’t say something like that. I thought we agreed we’d always have each other's backs. I’d never let something like that happen to you.” She searched Diana’s expression. Desperate for some clue as to why her closest friend would say something so distressing that offhandedly. 

“Akko,” Diana reached out to her, her agitation giving way at the hurt look in Akko’s eyes. “We can protect and look out for one another, but you can not simply sacrifice yourself for me. You need to think about yourself more.”

“Wow, look who’s talking. I’m not the only one that needs to think about themselves more.” Akko’s jaw set as she dug her heels in even harder. Why was Diana acting so stupidly? It wasn’t a sacrifice if they worked together. Did she just want Akko to stand there and do nothing? 

“Akko.” Diana sighed. 

“Diana.” Akko said through a pout. 

“Amanda!”

“And Maliea!”

A pair of cheery voices interrupted their standstill, startling them as they whipped their heads around towards the approaching pair. 

“Hey guess what, I made a friend!”

“... Excuse me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve pulled the lore for this story from a bunch of different places (and plan to take a few liberties later on). The Water of Brokilon is actually from The Witcher and is used to turn girls into human-dryads. Meliea is the name of nymphs of Ash trees in Greek mythology.
> 
> Wowie life rly got in the way much more than I anticipated. With overtime at work and planning a wedding I had no time to write. Also I can never seem to finish anything xD I hope future chapters won't take this long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang meet Maliae with mixed opinions and Akko sticks her hand in the fire.

“So let me get this straight… You left the safety of the campsite to follow a mysterious forest inhabitant-”

“Maliea!”

“...to follow Maliea… And then decided to bring her along on our potentially life threatening expedition.”

“Well first of all, none of us do anything ‘straight’. Amiright?” Amanda said, cutting her off. She wiggled her eyebrows, gaze darting between an unamused Diana and a confused Akko.

Diana crossed her arms and let out an exasperated sigh. Maybe bringing Amanda was more trouble that it was worth, she was certainly exhausting to deal with. 

“Anyway, we have this bet going, and with her Dryad powers and knowledge of this forest she could really help us.” Amanda continued.

“Maybe we shouldn’t shoot down the idea right away Diana. She could be helpful, like a local guide.” Akko piped up as she gave the Dryad a wide smile, stepping forward to offer her hand. “Nice to meet you Maliea. I’m Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko!” 

“The pleasure’s all mine Akko.” She took Akko's hand lightly, letting her fingers graze against Akko's skin as she let go. “When Amanda said she was traveling with other capable witches she didn’t mention there would be someone as obviously remarkable as you. I can feel the magical energy radiating off of you. It’s something I haven’t seen since before the decline of magic.” Her eyes traveled slowly down Akko's body and back up as she spoke. 

“Oh wow, heh. Thanks, hard work pays off I guess.” Akko felt a subtle burn spread across her ears and she rubbed the back of her head. She opened her mouth to say more, but a hand gripped her shoulder caused her to pause. 

“Yes. Akko is a very talented witch, and I am lucky to have her help on these expeditions.” Diana’s words had a sharper glint to them than usual, her eyes steeled as she eyed the newcomer. “I’m not so sure a bet is the best basis for a new party member. 

Diana’s eyes locked onto the dryad’s, giving her a silent warning. Maliea tilted her head and smiled, feigning innocence. 

“And what basis do you usually use to choose party members? Magical prowess? That is something I have plenty of. Friendship perhaps? Or is it something more?” Maliea asked, her voice dripping with sweetness.

“Someone who’s trustworthy and dependable for a start.” Diana replied curtly. 

Akko shifted awkwardly under the change in atmosphere, not entirely sure why Diana was so against Amanda’s new friend. They had gotten help from the local inhabitants before, why was this any different? 

Amanda laughed, “Aw Diana, I didn’t know you thought I was dependable. I’m touched.” She wiped away a faux tear. 

Ignoring the jest, the Dryad pressed on. “If your party members are trustworthy than wouldn’t it seem that their judgment was trustworthy as well?”

Diana’s eye twitched as she struggled to maintain her usual composure. “Just because I trust them doesn’t mean I trust their judgment.” 

Amanda stepped between the glaring war. “Oof. Yeah well, I’m starved. Let’s get back to camp. We can question my judgment to our hearts content when our bellies are full. We came to get you cause you were taking too long.” 

Right on cue, Akko’s stomach let out a low rumble. “Ahahaha,” she awkwardly blurted out, “good idea Amanda.” She scampered forward, anxious to move past the current tension. “Hey Maliea, what kind of foods do you usually eat?” She grabbed the dryad’s arm, pulling her down the path. 

As the sun sunk below the horizon, the already dimly lit forest was swallowed in darkness. The sound of crickets soon accompanied the crunch of their footsteps. The girls lit the tips of their wands, bathing the ground in a soft green hue as they walked. 

Diana kept stride by Amanda's side. “You should be more careful around Dryads. They often have hidden motives and will always put their forest above all else.” She whispered, keeping her voice low.

Amanda chuckled. “Oh I know. I already know what she wants, heh. Don't worry so much, this will make things more interesting. And she really is a treasure trove of knowledge.” 

Something in the smug tone of Amanda’s voice made Diana doubt her objectivity on the matter. Her eyes flicked over to the lively pair conversing in front of them. “I will not allow her to put Akko in any unnecessary danger.” 

“Akko's a lot sturdier than you think, Diana. If I were you I'd be more worried about someone snatching her up before you do.” 

“There is nothing to ‘snatch’ her from as you put it. Akko is her own person.”

“Oh? Then you weren’t jealous when Maliea was stripping her with her eyes?” 

Diana scoffed, partially to hide her embarrassment over the thought of stripping Akko. “I do not appreciate the lewd commentary, Amanda. And I don’t want that Dryad tricking Akko into becoming a protector of the forest as she is obviously trying to do with you.”

“Oh please, like a Dryad’s magic could get to me so easily. I really do think she could help us, Diana.” _Or at least make this trip more bearable_ , Amanda thought to herself. 

Diana raised her eyebrows. “If you are above her magical influence like you claim, then why are you covered in grass stains? And were those splinters I saw earlier?”

“Please, everyone needs to let off some steam here and there.” Amanda said, brushing off the comment. 

Diana pursed her lips, her faith in humanity dying just a little more with each word that slipped past Amanda’s mouth. “If the two of you are to continue on this expedition with us please keep your _activities_ to yourself.” 

Their conversation was cut short as they passed through the thin veil of magic acting as a barrier to their campsite. Once inside the sounds of the forest were muffled, the air warmer and more cozy than that of the open forest. 

“We’re back! Diana, I'm gonna make smores! Maliea's never heard of them before!” Akko called over her shoulder as she started rifling through her pack. 

“Let’s have some proper dinner first and then we can. Give me a moment.” Diana called back to Akko. “Make sure you two behave yourselves or I _will_ send you back.” She hissed quietly at Amanda. 

Amanda held her hands up defensively. “Ok ok, don’t get your panties in a twist. I’ll make sure Maliea keeps her hands to herself.” 

Diana clicked her tongue.

“And my hands.” Amanda added reluctantly. 

Diana pointed her wand at the pile of wood stacked in the middle of their clearing. “ **Ignious fau!** ” An orange spark shot from her wand, it’s flames flickered to life as it engulfed the wood. 

The warm glow of the fire spread out across their campsite as the flames settled down, casting long wavering shadows. Diana flicked her wand again, causing 3 sleeping packings to fly over to their heads to different spots circling the campfire. 

“AAAAAAAHHHH?!” Maliae screeched, backpedaling quickly. Her feet caught on the bed roll unfurling behind her and she came crashing down, her fall at least cushioned by the soft padding. Not taking the time to gather her bearings she scrambled backwards, digging her heels into the soft dirt for leverage. “W-What are you doing?! Fire is deadly to my forest and I!” 

Akko quickly ditched her bag of marshmallows and knelt beside the distraught Dryad. “Hey it's ok! You don’t have to worry about that!” She said, trying to reassure her. “Ever since this one time my robes caught fire Diana always uses magical non-burning fire!”

To prove her point she plunged her arm into the flames, watching them dance around her. “See! It’s totally safe!” She waved her arm around in the flames. “I could lay on them if I wanted to!”

“Yo Akko, eat some of the flames. That’ll show her.” Amanda chimed in, barely containing her laughter. 

“Oh! Good-”

“Do **not** eat the flames Akko.” Diana said, cutting her off.  
Akko huffed, cheeks puffing out in indignation. “It woulda’ been fine.”

Amanda fell back, clutching her stomach as she cackled. 

Meliae’s eyes were wide, never having strayed from the arm still in the flames. “They aren't burning you?” 

“Nope! Here, why don’t you try?” Akko said, perking up and gesturing for Maliae to come closer. 

Hesitantly, the Dryad held her arm out, inching it closer and closer to the flames. Testing the air. “It’s still hot.” She said, drawing her hand back quickly.

“Diana can control how hot it gets and she would never let it burn me. So she won’t let it happen to you either, I promise.” Akko said confidently, she swiped her hand through the flames a few more times as she tried to prove her point.

Maliae searched for Diana, wondering if she really could trust Diana to keep the flames at bay. But the witch in question had her turned her back to them again as she finished preparing their dinner, ignoring the Dryad’s internal plight. She looked back at Akko who gave her an encouraging nod. Surely if Akko’s hand was still in the flames, Diana wouldn’t let the fire get too hot. If there was a chance to hurt the rambunctious witch Diana wouldn’t risk it… Right?

Coming to a decision she took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly, slowly sticking her arm out. She sat frozen for a few moments waiting for the pain, but none followed. Slowly opening her eyes she took in a sight she never expected. Fire. Dancing and wavering around her unprotected arm. Her arm that was the very embodiment of the trees and forest. 

“Incredible.” She whispered, letting the tips of the flames tickle her hand. She was entranced by the site, her natural enemy, harmlessly glowing in front of her. “Then… why use the wood at all if it doesn’t burn?”

Akko opened her mouth then closed it, pulling her hand from the fire to rub her chin thoughtfully. “Hmmm, I never thought of that. Dramatic effect?"

Diana chuckled as she walked up to Akko and handed her a skewer. “It serves as an anchor. It could be anything really, but I’ve found burning wood is less shocking to see than someone’s possessions.” 

Akko grabbed the skewer from Diana eagerly, grimacing at the vegetables mixed in with the juicy meat. 

Amanda flopped down next to them, a skewer crammed full of meat in her hand. “I told you you’d see some new things on this trip. That’s one point for me. Now move your hand out so I can cook this.”

Maliae pulled her hand back. “I suppose I will have to concede that point to you. I never would have expected a fire like this, even after encountering witches previously.” 

Amanda and Akko happily plunged their skewers into the fire and it roared to life, a fresh wave of heat blowing over them. 

Diana handed Maliea a skewer without looking at her, and sat down opposite Amanda. The campsite was soon filled with the sounds of popping and sizzling meat as the girls watched their food cook.

Amanda pulled her skewer out, squeezing the meat to check if it was done, juices dripping onto the ground. Her version of done being ‘hot and raw’ just like she liked other things in her life. “So Diana, fill me in on the details. I get that this area is more dangerous than the other places Akko’s told me you’ve gone, which is why you need my help, but you never told me _exactly_ what we’re looking for.”

Diana considered her words for a moment. “During my research I came across a line of text indicating that a certain mythical beast once resided here. Since many beasts of old have been resurrected with the resurgence of magic, I hypothesized that it too would revive once there was enough magical energy available. I would be able to extract a rare magical ingredient for a medicinal tonic I am creating that would exponentially increase its chances for success.” 

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Yeah, so Akko, what are we here for?”

She shrugged, using her teeth to rip off a chunk of meat before responding. “I dun’ know. There’s a monster and Diana wants to find it. That’s enough for me.” Akko took a large swig from her flask she scavenged from her bag, washing down the oversized bite. 

“Ok well, your girlfriend wanting to go on a trip may be enough for you but it’s not for me.” 

Akko coughed and spit out her water, spraying it all over the fire in front of them. The fire only flickering briefly before returning to normal, another perk of magical flames it seemed. “We just go on trips together a lot! So I know how these things usually go.”

“Two girls going on adventures all the time is pretty gay, Akko.” 

Diana cleared her throat. “If you must know, this is in relation to a legend involving the healing properties exhibited in secretions of a mythical beast.”

“Going on life threatening adventures keeps my magic in top form for my performances! Just because it’s with my hot best friend doesn’t mean anything, Amanda!” Akko yelled, partially drowning out Diana's response.

“So you are looking for a powerful, recently reformed magical creature in the mountains North of my forest?” Maliae interjected, taking pity on the floundering red faced witch. 

“Yes, I hypothesized that the ambient magical levels of the peaks would be sufficient to sustain it's rebirth.” 

“Humph, stupid Amanda.” Akko grumbled into her food. 

“How were you planning on getting to the peaks? Were you going to fly? The winds have always been ferocious the higher up the mountains you go. I have yet to meet a witch who could make the journey.” Maliae said. She took her skewer out of the fire to inspect it, eyeing it carefully before taking a dainty bite.

“Yeah the winds were pretty tough, even for me.” Amanda added.

“I read up on the many attempts to reach the peaks of the northern mountains and it seems the few that made it found a series of cave tunnels that lead to the top.” Diana said.

Akko swallowed down the rest of her food, even eating the veggies after catching a look from Diana. “Oh nice! Cave exploring!” 

Akko grabbed the bag of marshmallows laying beside her and ripped it open, sending a few flying in the process. 

Maliae flinched slightly as a marshmallow hit her cheek. “The caves lead to the top? I am friends with a troll who lives in some caves. Maybe she would know which way to take.” 

“Oh shit no way! See, I told you she would be helpful!” Amanda said triumphantly as she punched the air. 

“Awesome Maliae!” Akko poked her skewer through a handful of marshmallows and plunged it back in the fire. 

Diana studied Maliae, trying to sort through all of her muddled emotions. As much as she didn't want to trust the Dryad, using her to find and potentially navigate the cave systems could be her only chance to make the expedition a success. “That is opportune. Then first thing in the morning you can show us the entrance to these caves and hopefully your troll friend can lead us to the top.”

“I’m glad to help.” Maliae said.

“Sounds like a plan! Now who wants a marshmallow?!” Akko said excitedly as she pulled the char-black remnants of marshmallows out of the fire. 

“What are those supposed to be?? I'll show you how the pros roast marshmallows.” Amanda scoffied. 

The two witches spent the next few minutes bickering over proper toasting levels of marshmallows, insisting Maliae try them all to be the judge. Finally taking pity on Maliae, Diana stepped in and suggested they call it a night.

With their new plan for the following day set the girls cleaned up and got ready to sleep, each getting into their respective sleeping bags. Maliae insisted the ground was enough for her, despite the many protests she received. But once a soft patch of moss started growing up around her the protests soon died down. 

Normally Akko would ask Diana for the charm that softened the ground, but her mind was too busy, buzzing with thoughts and questions. She rolled over, trying to ignore the sharp point in her side.

__________________________

At some point in the night, Akko was roused from her poor attempts at sleeping. She could hear the faint rhythm of Diana’s breathing, even and controlled, as if even in sleep she didn’t allow herself to relax all the way. And Amanda’s unrestrained guttural snore, that reverberated in the shielded dome around them. 

Akko sat up and rubbed her sore back. She stared off into the forest, moonlight barely making it through in the thicker areas, darkness drowning out everything in its reach. 

Something caught her eye along the edge of their campsite, reflecting the pale moonlight. Akko blinked and rubbed her eyes trying to clear her vision. She looked again, but this time it wasn’t just a glint. 

An orb of flickering, ghostly blue light hovered a few feet above the ground. It seemed to dance airily in place, filling her with a sense of playfulness. Bobbing and twirling in place, it beckoned to her. _Come with me_ , it whispered. _Come play with me_. 

Akko carefully eased herself out of her sleeping bag, silently praying she didn’t disturb her sleeping friends. She inched past Diana, tiptoeing to the edge of the campsite. The ball of swirling light was receding into the forest, she glanced back at her sleeping companions as she hesitated in front of the magical barrier. 

Amanda let out something between a snort and a groan as she shifted onto her side. Turning back to the light, Akko stepped out of the protective dome. The magic flowed around her as she passed through, sending ripples across the surface. 

The orb was already disappearing into the darkness. Picking up her pace she continued after it. It swirled and taunted her, radiating just out of reach. Where was it leading her? 

The forest was unearthly quiet, just her, the trees, and the light as it called to her. She felt a slight wind blowing against her face, but no noise accompanied it. It felt as if a blanket of muteness had surrounded her, muffling the sounds of rustling leaves or chirping crickets. In the back of her mind she wondered if she should be following the orb of light. But every time she questioned herself soothing whispers floated around her. 

She laughed, her eyes trained on the shimmering blue light dancing ahead of her. It wanted to show her something. To be her friend.

A heavy mist began to creep its way along the forest floor. Akko’s legs were soon obscured as she waded through the haze. 

The trees suddenly opened up as the two came to the edge of a drop off. The thick fog poured down over the brink, resembling a slow gentle waterfall. 

The light paused at the fringe of the flowing mist. It glowed bright, illuminating the fog around them. Akko was close enough now to see the intricate patterns within it, swirling and mixing. She took another step, hand outstretched, the radiant blue light shimmering and coaxing her closer. 

“ _AKKO!_ ”

A strong hand grabbed onto her arm, fingers digging in painfully.

Akko struggled to get away, staring longingly at the light. “No let go!” She yanked at her arm, taking another desperate step toward it. The swirling ball of light taunted her, just out of her reach. _She was so close_. 

Another hand seized her, whipping her around, away from the wonderful light. 

“ _Akko stop! You’re going to fall!_ ” The voice hissed at her. 

Akko tried to shake herself free, eyes clenched in frustration. “What are you talking about? I’m so close!” 

“ _Akko look at me!_ ” 

No she couldn’t. She couldn’t be distracted. Not when she was about to catch the light. 

The hands captured her cheeks, pulling her face closer. “ _Please, Akko_.”

Something in the pleading voice jogged Akko’s memory. She opened her eyes only to find a scared and desperate Diana inches from her. 

“Diana…?” Akko breathed.

Diana slumped down, her head falling onto Akko’s shoulder. “Thank the nine. Akko, you scared me.”

Akko looked around. They stood at the brink of a drop off, the darkness below almost deafening. The light and mist were nowhere to be found. “Wait, where did the light go?”

Diana let out a heavy, shaky breath. “Akko that was a Will-o-the-wisp. They lure travelers to their untimely death.”

“ _What?!_ ” 

“I’m so glad I found you in time. I don’t know what I’d do…” Diana’s voice trailed off. She held onto her tightly, head still resting on her shoulder. 

Akko blinked, trying to process her surroundings. She had almost willingly walked off the edge of a cliff. She practically fought to throw herself over. She shuddered to think what would have happened if Diana hadn’t stopped her. 

Diana took a long slow breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out. “Let’s get back to camp.”

Akko nodded numbly in agreement. 

The trip back was quiet, both girls consumed by their own thoughts. Although Diana stubbornly refused to let go of Akko’s hand as if she expected her to wander off again. 

Once they were back in the safety of their magically protected campsite, they each let out a sigh of relief. Akko leaned over meaning to get in her sleeping bag, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“Eh? Diana?”

“I have to make sure you don’t go wandering off again.” Diana bent down and picked up the sleeping bag, carrying it over to where hers lay. “I’m not letting you out of my sight again.”

Akko opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it again at the look Diana gave her. “Ok.” 

The two settled into their adjacent spots. The silence around them broken by the crickets and occasional snore from a certain someone. 

Akko stared up at the canopy above them. “Hey Diana.”

Diana hummed in response, turning her head to look at her. 

“Thanks for saving me.” 

Diana let out a soft chuckle. “That’s what I do Akko.” 

Akko giggled, looking away from the trees to flash her a smile. “Yeah, I guess so.”

A comfortable silence fell over them. The sounds of the night were lulling Akko to sleep. Her eyes drifted close. 

In the back of her mind, she felt something snake its way into her hand as sleep pulled at her consciousness. It closed around hers, threading between her fingers.

A faint whisper drifted over to her. “ _Goodnight Akko._ ” 

“ _G’night Diana._ ” She mumbled back, sleep finally taking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took longer than expected lol. Hope you like it!


	4. What Happened with the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side chapter of Akko and Diana's encounter with a dragon that was the cause of their fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS MIKA!!!! 
> 
> This is a side chapter dedicated to my wonderful friend @ImaginaryEngineer2!!!! ILY

~Some months earlier~

“Nnnfff! Hurry up, this thing's heavy!” Akko grunted as she heafted up a thick iron gate. The black, rust tinted prison bar-esque gate had spikes at the bottom that sunk into holes in the stone floor. Sweat dripped down Akko’s brow as she struggled to keep the gate barely a foot off the ground. 

Diana squeezed under the gate, pulling herself along the grimey floor between two surprisingly sharp spikes. 

“I'm almost through.” Diana said through gritted teeth. Her upper torso made it through the gate and she grabbed the bars, using them for leverage as she tried to get her hips through. The tips of the spikes digging into the the sides of her thighs. 

“Remind me again why-” Akko paused, re-adjusting her stance so she could lift the gate a few more centimeters, “why we can't magic this door open?” 

With the extra room Diana wriggled the last of the way past the gate. Not wasting a moment, she got up from the ground and grabbed the bars under where Akko held them. 

She nodded to Akko and flicked the hair out of her eyes, bracing herself for the full weight. “Go ahead, I got it.”

“Thanks.” Using her grip on the bars, Akko swung herself under, leaving Diana to hold the full brunt of the weight for only a few moments before she was all the way through. 

The second Akko was safely through, Diana dropped the gate. It slammed down into the ground with a metallic crash, the noise reverberating against the cold, hard walls. 

“The few texts written about this dungeon describe its magic resistant properties. So spells will have little to no effect, it’s one of the reasons so few witches attempt to come here. It is theorized that the dragon residing here enchanted the dungeon to keep out thieves.” Diana explained.

She unhooked a flashlight from her belt and flicked it on, illuminating the dark stone corridor.

“Still, there had to have been an easier way to do that. This is a lot of work for some scales. The things I do for you, I swear.” Akko said, muttering the last part under her breath. 

The corner of Diana's mouth twitched. “Please. As if you weren’t the one who came to me, begging me to take you on these expeditions.” She threw Akko a teasing smile.

“Hey! That was ages ago! You wouldn’t have been able to do this trip without me! How would you have gotten through that gate on your own?” Akko cried indignantly. 

“Hmm.” Diana tapped her cheek exaggeratedly as she thought, “Perhaps I could have used a strengthening spell on myself to lift the gate up.” 

“Wha- WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THAT?!” 

“It was only hypothetical, Akko.” She said with a laugh, “I don’t know to what extent the magic resistance goes. Or what other potential enchantments the dragon has enacted around his stronghold, if it is in fact the dragon that is the cause. I do wish to avoid using magic as much as possible while we are in here so that we do not have the misfortune of discovering some new defense.” 

“Humph. So you do need me!” Akko crossed her arms and turned away, trying and failing miserably to stay mad. 

Diana giggled at Akko’s reaction. “Yes, Akko. Your assistance is invaluable.” 

“No wonder you wanted to bring flashlights though. We usually just use our wands as a light.” Akko remarked, unclasping her flashlight from her hook and looking it over. The cold metal felt unfamiliar compared to the usual warmth of her wand. 

Akko switched her flashlight on, pointing it at one particularly menacing looking cobweb as they passed it.

“So the dragon we’re looking for... why don’t they live in a place like Fafnir’s? He just lived in a dragon sized house! Computer monitors and all! That would have been easier to infiltrate than some abandoned dungeon. Cleaner too.” 

“This dragon is, how do I phrase this, more primitive.” Diana responded.

“So this dragon is dumber?”

“Oh don’t get me wrong. The dragon we are attempting to sneak up on is said to be very intelligent. It is theorized to have altered this structure to be resistant to magic after all. But the expenditure of vast quantities of magical energy cause the creature to become much more volatile and wild.”

“Soooo, it’s like Fafnir’s big buff cousin?”

Diana chuckled. “I suppose you could say--”

CLICK

They froze. The noise put them on edge, causing Diana to stop mid-word. The stone Akko had just stepped on had sunk an inch into the floor. 

Akko gulped, holding her breath as she tensed in preparation for a booby-trap. A few seconds crawled by agonizingly slowly as they waited for something to happen. 

Akko glanced around cautiously. “Isn't something supposed to happen?” She whispered out of the corner of her mouth. 

“There is a chance the mechanism no longer works.” Diana responded, relaxing ever so slightly.

“Yeah, maybe…” Akko picked her foot up from the stone. 

A mechanical whirring and clicking echoed from inside the walls. As if a conveyor belt was dropping things into sockets all around them. 

Akko's eyes widened. “Nope!” She grabbed Diana's wrist without another thought and pulled her down the hall as she broke out into a sprint.

“A-Akko!” 

“We gotta run!” 

Not a second later, Diana felt an arrow shoot out behind her, tearing through the back of her shirt. A rush of wind followed in its wake, accompanied by a steadily increasing number of arrows shooting out from the walls in a rapid barrage. 

Their boots pounded against the stone floor as they raced down the corridor, Akko gripping Diana’s wrist with fierce determination, nearly dragging her along behind her to escape the deadly arrows licking at their heels. 

As the initial shock finally passed, Diana whipped out her wand with her free hand and threw up a barrier around them. 

For a brief moment the reflective purple bubble gave her a sense of safety. But her peace of mind was shattered just as fast as the barrier was when the arrows pierced through her enchantment with the ease of popping a soap bubble. 

A fork in the path quickly approached and a few agonizing moments passed before they veered down it. Akko was already 10 feet down the hall before she realized they had escaped the stip of bobby-trap ridden wall. The metallic tink of arrows hitting the stone died down as the barrage came to a stop behind them. 

Akko skidded to a halt. “We made it.” She said breathlessly. 

Diana bent over, desperately trying to catch her breath after the sudden sprint for their lives. “You had impeccable foresight to anticipate the arrows would also be unaffected by magic.” She paused to take a deep breath, “If I had only erected a protective barrier around us we would have had one foot in the bucket, as they say.”

“Sometimes it feels like we aren't speaking the same language.” Akko said through heavy breaths. “I wasn't thinking about the arrows ignoring magic, just that we had to get to safety.”

“It’s a euphemism, I think. And, of course you didn't.” Diana said as she shook her head with a smile. Akko may not have acted on careful judgement, but her instincts had saved them. That was one thing Akko had the edge on over witches who grew up with magic, she was used to using physical or creative methods to overcome challenges instead of using magic as a crutch. 

This common trait among witches was one of the reasons they struggled to handle dangerous situations. They were stuck in their traditional thinking that was ingrained in them at home and in their schooling. Akko’s ability to come up with solutions without those shackles was one of the many traits Diana treasured about her friend. 

Akko tried to lift a hand up to check for any cuts and realized both her hands were still preoccupied. “Oh, I guess I can give you back your arm now.” She laughed awkwardly as she dropped Diana's wrist.

Diana was thankful for the dim light as she felt her cheeks warm. She straightened up to survey their condition. “I seem to have made it out with only minor scratches and tears in my clothing.” She held up her arm to inspect her sleeve; a few holes littered the edges, reminding her just how close of a call it had been. “Are you injured anywhere, Akko?” 

“My arm got nicked, but I'm fine.” Akko used the back of her wrist to wipe the blood from her cut, only succeeding in making it smeared mess. 

“Let me see.” Diana grabbed Akko's arm to inspect it. “You most certainly are not fine! Hold still let me heal you.” 

Akko snatched her arm back defensively. “I thought you said we shouldn't use magic.” 

“Nonsense. You aren't magic resistant are you?” Diana put her hands on her hips.

“Ahahaha, I guess not. But what about using as little magic as possible?” Akko asked.

“I can't just leave you with an open wound. You could get an infection! Now stop squirming and let me heal you.” Diana said, holding her hand out expectantly. 

“Ok, ok! Jeez.” Akko presented her arm to her demanding friend, only blushing slightly when Diana gently held her arm steady.

“ **Leighae.** ” 

The tip of Diana's wand lit and a bubbling green light gushed forth; as it flowed out towards Akko's arm it dissipated, evaporating into the air before reaching her open cut.

Akko scrunched her nose as she frowned. “Was that supposed to happen?” 

“...no.” Diana wracked her brain for what could have caused her magic to vanish into thin air. There were texts that described magic becoming impotent deeper within the dungeon, but nothing like this. “It appears our magic will not work this close to the heart of the dungeon.”

“That's ok, look.” Akko grabbed a section of her shirt that was torn from an arrow slicing through it and ripped it off. “I can cover it with this.”

Diana sighed. “I suppose this will have to do for now.” She took the strip and wrapped it around Akko's arm, tying it tight.

“Thanks Diana!” She held her flashlight under her chin, illuminating her face. “It's time to find ourselves a spooky dragon.” She wiggled her eyebrows up and down playfully, the light casting strange shadows across her face to match her silly voice. 

Diana forgot the nagging feeling in the back of her mind as she laughed, stowing her wand in her belt. 

“Oh look, there's a stairwell up ahead.” Akko said, shining her light down the corridor. 

“How fortuitous, perhaps this will lead to its stronghold.”

They carefully made their way down the stairs, ever cognizant of potential traps. Placing each foot with care.

As they reached the bottom, the space in front of them opened up into a large cavern. The ground was littered with strange knickknacks and doo-dads, clumped in seemingly meaningless piles. 

Atop the largest mound in the center lay an enormous black dragon, the width of its tail alone the height of Akko. It's scales had a dull shine to them and its head was tucked under a wing. The slow rise and fall of its chest the only indication it was alive.

“We found the dragon! But what _is_ all this junk?” She asked, nudging a particularly useless looking contraption.

“I'm not sure I can place how these items relate to each other. I know different species of dragons hoard different things, but I can't place what this may be.” Diana pulled Akko back around a corner. “We need to be extra cautious while in here. There should be a few scales near the base of the beast that it has shed. Possibly among its 'treasures.’ The faster we have collected them the better.” 

Akko nodded. “Fast and sneaky. My specialty.”

Diana flashed her a small smile and the duo headed back into the main room, determined to complete their mission. 

Akko trailed a few steps behind Diana, letting her friend find a route through all the mess of assorted 'treasures’ so she could examine the more interesting pieces. 

They picked their way through and between the many random items. Some Akko could pick out, a chessboard with half its pieces, a telescope with the lens cracked, a small rocking chair fit for a kid with chipped paint. But everything she saw seemed to be old and/or broken. Nothing like the pile of gold and jewels she was expecting. 

Spotting something that caught her eye Akko giggled, poking the fluffy tummy of a particularly cute stuffed animal laying at the top of a pile to her right. She would have thought it was a yellow mouse if it weren't for it's long ears and jagged tail. 

“Akko, look.” Diana whispered.

The sleeping dragon was mere meters in front of and above them, resting atop a broken pile of junk. Up close Akko could see that each scale was larger than her hand. 

Diana pointed at a wooden cabinet with cracked glass doors squashed under its claw. A few jagged pieces of scale, either shed or ripped off Akko didn't know, shone from inside it. 

Akko nodded. “Let me climb up and grab them.” 

Diana bent down and laced her fingers together, bracing herself as Akko stepped into her hands and boosted her up. 

Akko balanced her weight on the foot Diana held and reached up towards the broken glass of the cabinet door. “Almost, there.” She hesitantly placed her other boot on a sideways bicycle tire poking out of the rubbage, hoping to lift herself up just a bit more. 

With her fingers just centimeters away from a few shards of inky black scale she made a desperate jump, shoving up off of the tire and swiping at their target. 

“Got em!” Akko whisper shouted. 

Her victory was short lived as the tire spun out from under her. She swung her arms trying to regain her balance. Diana stumbled under the wildly flailing Akko, trying to steady them both. Unfortunately for her they were in the middle of the treasure room ~~junk yard~~ and everything was so densely packed together there wasn’t much wiggle room. 

“A-Akko!” Diana’s foot caught on a coiled up jump rope and the pair fell down with a crash. A stack of old letters and pictures toppled over on top of them, partially burying them. 

“Diana are you ok?!” Akko lifted herself up and tried to extract herself from the tangled limbs and random junk surrounding her. 

“Akko, do not move!” Diana hissed out in fear, unable to see anything past Akko and the debris. 

Akko froze, her eyes widening in horror as she suddenly remembered why they had been trying to be quiet. Slowly, with dread filling her, she turned her head to stare at the huge creature behind them. 

The dragon hadn’t moved, continuing to rest peacefully. A small cloud of smoke billowed out from under its wing. 

Akko slumped down onto Diana, the sudden tension of those few moments having drained her. “We’re good. It didn’t wake up.” 

Diana let out a shuddering breath of relief. “Thank goodness.” 

“Oh Diana look.” Akko sat up, shoving the miscellaneous papers off of her as she moved to the side. “Ta-da!” She held out her fist for Diana to see. Clenched tight in her grip were 3 shards of black dragon scale, each nearly twice the length of her fist and as wide as her proud smile. 

“You did it!” Diana exclaimed, her eyes lighting up in excitement. 

“Heck yeah I did!” 

“Good job, Akko. Now let’s get out of here!” Diana took the scales from Akko and stowed them in her pack. 

Brushing themselves off, the witches stood up. Diana carefully bushed a chair out of the way and began to pick her way through the chaos towards the entrance. 

“Hey, what’s this?” Akko paused, stooping down to pick up one of the worn pictures they had knocked over. Two young girls, arm in arm, smiled up at her. They had witches robes on and one had short fiery red hair while the other had long, shaggy lilac hair. 

“Diana, I think this is Professor Ursula and Professor Croix as kids. Why would this be here?”

Diana turned, looking back at Akko staring inquisitively at the picture in her hand. Behind Akko the dragon’s head had emerged from behind its wing. Two bright, red and yellow splattered eyes stared the brunette. 

“Akko!” Diana rushed back, jumping over a chair and snatched the picture from Akko’s hand. Without missing a beat she threw the photo like a frisbee as far away from them as she could. 

Recovering from the shock Akko whipped around. The enormous dragon was stretching its wings, spreading out and waking up, its gaze now trained on Diana. 

“We have to run!”

Before either of them can take a single step the dragon lunged for Diana. Its razor sharp teeth exposed and zeroing in on her. 

Diana whipped out her wand, throwing up a protective shield to cover them instinctively, the purple bubble surrounding them faster than the blink of an eye.

Just as its sharp teeth hit the barrier Akko shoved Diana out of the way, her shoulder colliding with Diana painfully. Momentary shock and confusion consumed Diana as she was thrown from the protective bubble. 

Time slowed as she watched in horror as the dragon’s teeth were halted by the shield for a mere fraction of a second before breaking through it. The color faded from bubble and it dissipated into a cloud, absorbing right into the dragon’s body. The long, dagger like teeth sunk into Akko’s shoulder and side. 

A blood-curdling scream ripped its way out of Akko’s throat as the searing pain racked through her body. 

“AKKO! **Murowa!** ” 

Diana shot at a towering pile of junk in front of her, toppling it down onto the dragon’s extended neck. The beast dropped Akko and let out a deafening howl as an avalanche of falling treasures bombarded it. 

Not wasting another second Diana grabbed Akko as her crumpled body sunk to the floor. Akko’s face was twisted in pain, a look Diana had never seen or wished to see again, and her eyes were screwed shut. Her consciousness barely holding on through the agony of the bite.

Diana shoved her hand into the pack, yanking out her shrunken broom. It grew in size in her hand and she jumped onto it, cradling a barely conscious Akko in her arms. Blood soaked through Akko’s clothes, dripping onto the floor and covering Diana. It was so warm, flowing out of Akko with ease. She had to get her out of here. Before she lost any more blood.

Behind them the dragon roared, ripping its head out from under the fallen debris. Its muscles tensed, rippling under its scales as it prepared to lunge again.

“ **Diphulaniado!** ”

Diana sent an explosive blast at the dragon’s feet. Sending objects flying, the heat of the blast washing over her like a tidal wave. 

The black dragon howled in rage, fiery debris of its treasures raining down around them. The blast wasn’t as intense as it should have been, the magic in the air absorbing into the dragon shortly after exploding. 

“ **Tia Freyre!** ” Diana shouted, kicking off the ground and propelling them into the air. She shot forward, grasping onto Akko as she prayed her friend would make it. 

The dragon glowed with a tinge of red as it sucked in the magic, growing even larger. It spread its wings, the thunderous beating sending more of its treasures flying. 

Diana raced through the treasure room, weaving in and out of the rubble. She was so close to the stairwell. They could make it. They _had_ to make it. 

Behind her the dragon gained speed, its still growing wings thrusting it forward with increasing speed. 

She swerved out of the way just in time as it slammed into the wall in front of her, unable to it's control speed. Stone wall fell down around them, crashing over the dragon's body. 

A crack splintered up the wall to the ceiling. A ray of light poked through the crack, giving Diana an idea.

“ **Murowa!** ” 

Diana shot the dragon with a blast, letting the magic soak into it. 

The dragon glowed red as it grew. It flapped its wings, struggling to extract itself from the crumbling wall. Throwing its head back in a cry the dragon knocked out a chunk of the ceiling. 

Diana raced through the opening, the bright light of the afternoon sun nearly blinding her. She heard the dragon roar behind her, busting through the walls to chase after her. But she didn’t look back. She clutched onto Akko tighter and pressed forward, willing her broom to go faster than it ever had before. The roars of the dragon growing distant behind her. 

_____________

Akko lay asleep in bed at the Cavendish Manor, bandages wrapped around her shoulder and abdomen. Diana sat by her side, staring intently at her friend. 

“You've done all you can, My Lady. She just needs rest now.” Anna said, she squeezed Diana's shoulder reassuringly. 

“Thank you Anna, I think I'll stay here for now however.” 

Anna nodded and left the room, closing the door with a soft click behind her.

Diana brushed Akko’s bangs out of her face. “The dragon… it was absorbing the magic from the air around it. I was a fool, Akko. I am so, so sorry. I let this happen due to my naivety.” 

Diana sighed. She wished Akko would wake up, that she could see her smile once again. But she knew she needed to recover. 

“You saved me.” She whispered. 

A hesitant knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. 

“Diana, I need to have a word with you.” Daryl said as she opened the door.

Diana didn't even turn to look at her aunt, keeping her gaze on Akko. “Now is not a good time, Aunt Daryl. Can this wait?” 

Daryl wrung her hands. “I've put off telling you this for far too long, Diana. You should come with me now.” 

Diana turned to study her aunt, noting her barely concealed worry. “Alright.” 

She stood, pausing to look over Akko's sleeping form again. Diana bent down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, before slipping out the door to follow her aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (did you find pikachu mika?)


End file.
